Witcharchy
by Kyla Makoyto
Summary: Melia Andrew a 16 year old college students finds out her past unknown of her real truth to whether she is human or not. This adopted girl has a terrible history only to find out that she is 400 years old.


**Chapter 1**

My dreams and reality is terrible. My resting time is dreadful. I apparently sleep for an hour.

"Uggh!" , I moaned in agony.

I had just woken up for a terrible dream and realize I fell asleep with my oversized t-shirt and black sweatpants. I don't sleep in a bed now-a-days and am suppose to sleep in a bathtub filled with icy water. This is for keeping my anger level down ever since I've lived with Dr. Kijo.

Dr. Kijo is my adopted father. I am very grateful for him but ever since I came to live with him bad things happen to me. He calls me a disgrace but he should blame it on himself for adopting me. Dr. Kijo is a surgeon and works in the nearby hospital just 10 minutes away. He never sees me in the morning because I tend to wake up before he leaves.

My sleeping habits are started to get inhumane. From the time, I was in the adoption center in New York, I never slept. Fortunately after I was adopted I did tend to sleep but never as much as any teenager. My sleeping habit is resting at midnight and waking up at one in the morning. I'm never tired after I wake up but that is just me.

I dried up quickly because it was Monday!! Busy, Busy Monday to be correct and precise. I am a college student which is hard to believe but it's just because my brain is unordinary and unique. Dr. Kijo placed me in private school to finish high school faster which made me a valedictorian... I only had two years of private high school. Time goes fast and he wants me to become a surgeon as well.

He has a fascination for the human anatomy and I definitely don't admire that. It's interesting I say but it gets dull when my father explains everything. He's happy that I am following his orders but I don't like the fact that he wants an amazing daughter. At sixteen it gets annoying that many people just see your greatest accomplishes and admire your parents for doing a superb job in raising them. Dr. Kijo doesn't want a dishonorable, ungraceful daughter. I don't like attention but it does have some positive ways for me. I got accepted into an ivy league college.

Dartmouth to be precise...in Hanover, New Hampshire. I live 30 minutes away. We just moved here a few months ago so it was convenient to buy this mansion of a house. This mansion is big for any family especially since it's just me and Dr. Kijo.

********************************************************************************************************

My dream is what I am concerned about. It was terrifying for me even since I only slept for an hour. My usual dream is walking in a room of darkness. It was either that I was searching, dancing, or just walking around. But to my greatest desire, I wanted to live with a perfect family that loves me. The room of darkness appeared to be lighted all of a sudden. A family appeared three feet away.

They were lovingly, perfect. All had the same face but weren't related. They were in pair side by side. The first I could assume was a loving father, the head of the family, and also a surgeon. His was perfectly pale and had blond hair. Right beside him was the mother of the family. She was perfectly pale as well and she had caramel colored hair. The rest I could tell were their children. The strange thing was that the pairs of them I saw looked as if they're each loved by their spouse.

A white, small, slender girl with pixie hair was standing next to a tall, blond mysterious man. The next couple was obviously perfect...a blond curly haired girl standing right beside a muscular black- haired man. The last couple surprised me the most. An albino girl which looked more human-like than the rest standing next to a mysteriously handsome man with brown hair. It scared me that they were all perfect and the next shocking thing made me quiver.

They gestured for me to come with them. All of them looking so perfect and destitute for another daughter like me. Their in-humane family seemed welcoming but I was happy but sad as well. I didn't belong in a perfect family even though I wanted to but it seemed that welcoming. I eventually cried and quivered in the dark while their faces faded away. That's what awoke me.

But now I had to finish my term papers and essays. I usually finished in 15 minutes which made it easy for me. But that dream did scare me and I knew it won't be the last time I see them again. It's two in the morning and I finally finished everything which was pretty simple.

It takes me two whole hours dressing up which is always the maximum time I spend with myself. I scurried to my enormous closet of clothes, shoes, and accessories. It didn't take me that long to choose my outfit. My outfit consists of a stripped satin shirt, a pull-over jacket that only revealed most of my front body and covered my back and arms, a satin flared out pants, and of-course my white stilettoes.

After dressing up I always have to put a wig to hid my hideous hair. A brown long locked hair on a Japanese girl looked disgusting to me. My black wig was short, more boyish it looked like but it was neat. I propped it on my ugly hair and it hid every part of my hideous hair to the maximum extent. The final step of getting ready was to place my contacts and my sunglasses. I need to hid my eyes that had a discoloration ever since I came here. My eyes changed color with my mood it is basically what I observed so I usually used one color contacts. This day the contacts are green... my favorite color. The black-dark lensed sunglasses helped me the most. This was to protect anyone from seeing the discoloration of my eyes just in case. Dr. Kijo was afraid that I would be reported to the Center of Disease Control. So I am told to wear this most of my day outside of the house.

After all of this ridiculous hour( basically) of preparing myself, I go downstairs to feed my father's pets. (It only took an hour to finish getting dressed!!)

" Of all the things I hate... I whispered trudging down the steps, "Dogs and the rest of animals that are considered pets are annoying!"

Dr. Kijo kept three pets just for me. HOW AMAZING!!! My pets "as I call them for now" bother me always. I have been given the responsibility of taking care of them when our steward is not around. "MY" pets are three dogs. A large German shepard boy named Nori. He was the obedient one and always protective. The second dog is a girl maltese and poodle mix named Suki. She was always sweet to new-comers and always loved dearly. The third was the a girl Japanese Chin named Yoshiko. This girl is always near my presence and is a good pet in my presence especially. The outsider from the two dogs which is why she is mostly by my side.

I have to feed them every morning. Nori and Suki were always loyal to Dr. Kijo and never wanted to come near me. Yoshiko greeted me which a warm bark and always seeked my attention but I didn't like it at all. They had their own room which made it easier for me to find them. I'd watch them for two hours and let them play. Nori and Suki always played together and let Yoshiko alone. Yoshiko always wanted me to play but I wanted her to join in with her brother and sister.

At four thirty, Dr. Kijo's girlfriend comes by. What a bad person she is! Her name is MingMei but she told me to call her Jeanne. Jeanne is 27 years old and compared to Dr. Kijo he's 35. I say she's too young for Dr. Kijo but I see him happy all the time with her. Hooray for him! The problem with Jeanne is that she doesn't act sort of a mother but more of an aggravating sister. She's like a parasite every morning! Jeanne talks about how Dr. Kijo is and is talking non-stop.

" Good morning, Melia! How are you?", she greets cheerful as she enters the dogs' room. It always sounds like she's had to much caffine! Or better yet no sleep at all!!!!

" Pretty swell!" , I reply icely! Yep! I am positive. No sleep.

" Come and help me do breakfast for Kevin and for you!" As always she's too observant seeing me as an extremely slender person!

"Okay just for Kevin but I am not hungry, Jeanne!!!" This always ticks her off (seeing me staying perfectly slender and fit while she gets wider and plumpier) and then she gets angry!

" You always say that every morning and your getting thinner by the second!!"

" I'm coming to help, don't worry about me!" (This translates into "I can't eat so eat the left-overs you've consumed last night!" She cannot lose a pound!)

" Well fine!!", Jeanne pouted sourly.

It always made me laugh when Jeanne acts in an immature way. So I followed her into the kitchen to help her make breakfast for Kevin who is our steward when we are not around. We made two omlets with bacon and hash browns. After we were finished Kevin came in. He was here at five everyday.

"Hello, you two!", he greeted positively.

" Salutations to you to!" I greeted to him.

This always made him laugh and Jeanne would give me a sour face afterwards.

" Here is your breakfast, Kevin, hope you enjoy the start of this day!" , Jeanne said.

" Thanks, Jeanne and I really appreciate it ...dearly! You two are great at cooking. Oh, yeah, Melia... I started your car so you can drive to the campus!" he remarked. He always did this when he wanted me to flea out of the mansion! He thinks I'm unusually strange!

" Thanks Kevin!", I said.

I went upstairs to prepare my stuff for college. I printed out the essays, stuffed it neatly in my folders, grabbed my binder and bag to head for the car. Before I went outside I said good-bye to Jeanne and Kevin as usual and grabbed my coat.

I walked casually outside to get into my black Honda Civic. My perfect car was a gift of passing my driver's ed class from Dr. Kijo. It's already five minutes before six so I hoped into the car and drove out of the driveway.


End file.
